Winter Snow
by Xx-the 99th-xX
Summary: Jane catches Maura drawing in her sketchbook, but she doesn't understand why she's so upset for. Rizzles - new angle on how they get together. Fluffy! I think, idk you gotta read it :)


_Enjoy!_

There's a light fall of the newly arrived winter snow, and it both disgusted and amazed the Doctor at how such the fall of snow could be so beautiful, but so deadly in terms of driving and blistering windshields'. Maura shook the thoughts from her head and looked back at her desk. There sat a brand new sketchbook and sketching pencils waiting to be used. Maura chewed her nail even more as she recalled her teen hood. She used to draw a lot more when she was younger, but she dropped the hobby after she was accepted to UBC and devoted her time to science and dead bodies.

Maura had been stressing unusually a lot lately; her back stiffened with trigger points that no chiropractor could fix, and it took the Doctor a while to realize what was causing such pain. It was Jane. Ok, so it wasn't all Jane. But, the whole meeting your long-lost mom thing had worked her up, and the faint pain of her own long past surgical procedure still conjured up distress in her. Jane's almost engagement to Casey worked her up too; not because Jane said no, but because she still couldn't believe she said no! It both destroyed and relieved her in ways she couldn't explain. She knew she needed an outlet of all these blistering memories that attacked and shrouded her mind during the night when she needed sleep and not worry.

Maura rubbed her eyes and finally sighed in defeat. She opened her desktop drawer and shuffled through the various supplies she accumulated as a young teen. Maura found her old supplies in the basement of her house, it was horrible looking at her own pictures and yet it felt so nostalgic as she started to doodle away in her basement before Angela found her. She pushed back old pencils and pens, brushes and watercolours to show some more recent sketchbooks of hers.

Since she pulled the box up and dumped it in her desk drawer she's been drawing like no tomorrow. Various things like landscapes flowers, from birds to people. But one thing was for certain; she had a tendency to redraw painful scenes from her memories for what she felt was no concrete reason as to why. Even if she tried self-diagnosing herself with various assortment of illnesses or whatnot, but she all she knew was that she couldn't stop drawing.

She flipped open a recently filled book to reveal a scene of her father on the warehouse skywalks shooting down below, and then flipped to reveal Jane on the ground with the ex-con beside her. Maura sighed and placed it back in the drawer and then delved into anther sketch in her new book. She wasn't the best like she used to be, but she argued she was still good enough to satisfy her cravings.

* * *

"Maura!" Jane looked around for the Doctor. Maura texted her to come over for dinner, but Jane worried when she found the front door left unanswered. She used her emergency key and padded from room to room to hopefully not find a dead Maura and a serial killer hiding.

"Maura Jesus! Found you…" Jane either walked into a trap, or a really surprising and awkward situation. She couldn't tell, but all she could see was Maura slightly teary eyed over paper as she drew on it.

"Maura!" Jane half-ran to her friends side, both curious to see what new developments she was drawing, and to comfort her. Maura leaned back from her sketchbook and stood to hug the detective.

Jane glanced over Maura's shoulder as she soothed her back. She saw one of the most beautiful, skeptical and odd pictures she had ever saw, and it was even more extraordinary knowing that it was a skill she never knew Maura held. It was a picture of Maura's point of view of a classic Rizzoli family dinner. She could tell perfectly who everyone was, and she could tell everyone was having an amazing time.

"Please… Please don't ever leave, Jane," Maura clutched her friend and cried; she cried and poured her hell out.

"Maura, I would never. Is that what this is all about?"

"Is what?" Maura whispered into Jane's hair.

"Are you afraid you don't have a family? Maura… You're always welcome in my family. No matter how upside down backwards, yell, and fight, you are always welcome."

Maura nodded slightly and pulled back from Jane, her eyes averted to her sketchbook and she quickly closed it and shuffled it out of Jane's reach. She felt slightly embarrassed and slightly relieved.

" I never knew you drew Maur," Jane looked at her open desk drawer hungry with the desire to snoop through the Doctors personal art supplies.

"I don't. Well, I do. But, it's been a long time…" she confessed and started to close her desk drawer, "I just… I can't keep doing this Jane. I can't keep pretending that I am apart of your family, and I mean… Since Angela has been staying with me, I have started to feel just a sense of family again. Because of you… and I realize that my life isn't getting any shorter and I still have no…"

"Stop! Yes you do. Maura, you have me. I promise you that," she took Maura by her shoulders and looked her square in the eyes, "ill never leave you. Because… Because, I am your family Maura, we always have been family. You should know just as much as me that family comes in all shapes and sizes and you don't have to be blood relate to make it count."

The Doctor wiped her eyes and averted them from Jane; she was embarrassed to be upset over such a mundane question. To her it seemed so, but she still couldn't feel like she felt whole, complete.

"Maura! Look at me; you want to know why I said no to Casey? Why although I whined and complained about him, but complained none the less for so many months? I realized one day while I was sitting at my desk waiting for you to finish your autopsy I couldn't help but realize, that I already had the sort of family that I wanted. I had Frost and Korsak to keep my company, for what I hope would be quite a long time. I had my blood family, even that girlfriend Tommie's' and most of all…" Maura waited for the rest of the thought from Jane. She slightly laughed in embarrassment and just waited to hear her words, "I have you. The most intelligent Google mouthed, broken, beaten down, beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure to know."

Jane cupped Maura's face in her hand and wiped the tears from her cheek with her thumb to emphasis her thought, and Maura started to cry all over again.

"I have you," and she wiped the tears from her own face and started to blushed from the compliments she was spewing, and the wonder about where they probably stood in their relationship.

"And damn Marua, if you want we can live together for the rest of our lives if it shows you you're loved for," and that was it.

Maura couldn't take it anymore and she took Jane's face into her own and held the most passionate and most frustrated kiss she would ever share with the detective.

It took Jane a good 5 seconds to process that this was actually happening, that two best friends - practically - life partners, who had been to hell and back finally decided to take where their own thoughts led them to.

Angela walked into the office, "oh, uh so… sorry…" and she averted her eyes and awkwardly turned around.

The he two finally broke loose and laughed with tear stains over their cheeks, "Ma it's fine."

"Hell it's ok, you two are a mess. Ill… just go make some tea," and Angela practically ran out of the office.

Jane turned back to Maura and they just leaned forward, foreheads touching, relief washed over both of them.

"I told you I would never…"

"I know I know."

_Hah, finally I made my version of this kind of situation. I read all these different ways that they finally get together, but this is my way :) Yeah, I have no clue if Maura draws, I just thought maybe she did. Her dad drew that picture of her mom, and her adoptive mom was an artist so I put two and two together :)_


End file.
